MOCHIZUKI
His name is ＭＯＣＨＩＺＵＫＩ, in kanji【望月】, meaning "FULL MOON". Although, it is not advisable to write his name in kana. He has the number "030" written on his forehead. Sometimes this changes to "00" or a symbol of a spade in red. He is associated with the flower spade in cards. Supplemental Information Appearance: His hair is blond with eyes of blue, green, and sometimes, violet hues. Medium body built, in southern asian terms. Headgear: A futuristic pair of headphones with the headband around the nape, illuminated green/red/blue. Outfit: ' Usually blue fitted sleeveless sando, with a white coat and white to cream cargo short-pants. Changes when the language of the song differs. ''Although, his design isn't approved yet. 'Color Palette: '''Bluish violet(indigo), green, yellow-brown(cream), black/grey/white. (May have some red/green/blue to its maximum. > example > red:255,green:0,blue:0) '''Personality: '''Although minimal details were stated, MOCHIZUKI can be portrayed as a cold and severely numb person. According to his bored tone of voice, it can easily be stated that his mind sure is not rooted to the earth, rather, it flies on to the next world. But somehow, it has a sharpness to it enough to express anxiety over unearthly things while staring at space in trance. Soft and mild songs would really fit his voicebank. Moreover, dark themed and those with low vocal type of songs, too. His ACT2 voice, however, sounds younger and a little bit stronger compared to his ACT1. Other Related Characters *'One unnamed UTAU from the same provider(possibly a relative or a close friend). 'She' has been heard in some duets with him. Interesting Facts *He was voiced by a girl. Because this is so, he/she has such an androgynous voice especially when singing in the middle of his voice range. *A different mic was used for his ACT1, therefore it doesn't match his ACT2. *Use G3(H20) to make ACT2 sound more like his ACT1, but is not really necessary. *ACT2 sounds younger when compared with the ACT1. Terms of Use * Do not redistribute a modified copy of MOCHIZUKI. * Any theme including M rated is allowed provided that all responsibilities are under the user and not the maker of the said UTAUloid. * No modifying of the voicebank or transforming it into VCV/CVVC. Only the oto.ini is allowed to be edited. * Please credit TomoNiwa/NiwaTomo for the UTAUloid. * Link here(wikia) if you want to share the file; do not redistribute it, nor directly link to the download page. * Do not claim MOCHIZUKI as yours. * Fanarts of any genre are always welcomed. * Genderbending is allowed. * Unofficial costumes are allowed. But none will retain or become official unless provided that the author has agreed on the design. * MOCHIZUKI is originally a Synth-only UTAUloid, but using him in Windows-UTAU is allowed. Note that there has been no guarantee that he will work in UTAU-PC. If someone however, has done this, please edit this page and add your experiences. Voice Banks Mochizuki is a CV UTAUloid. He has two version which are separately recorded. The first one (ACT1) was intended to be a talkloid only. But ACT2, although a bit different from the first one, is a lot easier to work with. ＤＯＷＮＬＯＡＤ: ver.2.1 Latest Version. ACT2. The password is encoded inside the readme. 'RECOMMENDED' ver.2.0 VCV. Deemed as failure. Not to be released. As specified above, there are proper flags to use to make ACT2 sound more like his ACT1, but this is not really at all necessary to do so. Also, ACT2 has more phonemes than the ACT1. Note that this is just the Japanese Edition, leading to a conclusion that there might be an English Edition or Multilingual Edition coming in the near future. ver.1.2.1 Latest ACT1 version. ver.1.0 DELETED MOCHIZUKI is originally a Synth only Utauloid. However, he can be used in Windows-UTAU as well. Moreover, there is no guarantee that he will work very well with it. *OFFICIAL* VCV and Filipino CVVC is going to be released soon after his birthday! = *This page is subjected to change without prior notice.* = Category:UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Female voicers Category:Voicebanks from the Philippines Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language produced in the Philippines Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:Alto Voicebanks Category:UTAUs with CV voicebanks